States of Mattering
by heiressdescartes
Summary: He was stunned. "You uh… you have gorgeous lips."
1. Chapter 1

_4. Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone._

* * *

She was at the kitchen the only thing she knew how, tea. They always had tea just before bed especially after a stressful day. The Fall of the Equalists Celebration Ball been another success, _bore_, and their faithful heroes were in attendance. Avatar Korra, of course, in her tight fitted floor length emerald dress that showed off her lovely, lovely curves. He, having his relationship with Korra became public knowledge, _fuck_, had to accompany her.

Iroh joined many lusting men and women staring at her, wondering how to take off her gown. It was with two measly buttons, one in the front just above her cleavage to cover her full succulent breasts and sweet nipples. The final button rests between her latissimus dorsi which stops him from being able to move the strap down her shoulder and letting her dress slide down pooling around her feet revealing her naked body, the rest of her beautiful skin, her stomach and well defined muscles from her daily workout, her trimmed bush just over her delicious lips, her round ass, right down to her legs.

The others didn't know that and could only speculate. He knew and studied precisely how to undress her earlier today at his flat, sitting on the bed fixing his cufflinks, staring at Korra fixing her dress in front of the mirror. Since then, he had been longing to actually be able to do it.

"What has got you so smug General?" Korra smiled. She passed him a cup from his grandmother's finest china.

He would thank the gods over and over again that he'd be the only one that Korra would allow to undress her tonight. "Just you, beautiful."

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated Medicine Man in a few months. But, I shouldn't even technically be publishing this because I have exams next week that I need to study for. The chapter is half written, so chill. It'll probably be published in 4 weeks at the earliest when all my exams are over.

This series is a collection of one-shots based on prompts I found from -a source from tumblr that I have unfortunately lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_1.__Cheiloproclitic -__Being attracted to someones lips._

* * *

Korra was growing paranoid.

It all began when she sensed General Iroh staring at her. Again. She couldn't concentrate on the committee leader as Iroh kept distracting her. She caught him three times this meeting alone. Korra wouldn't have bothered if it was a onetime thing. But, it wasn't. Months ago, she had begun taking special notice to him since Bolin had first pointed him out from a crowd, his eyes firmly glued to her.

All the times, she had felt incredibly self conscious. Was there something on her face? No, because she checked afterwards every time the General had been watching her. So what was it? What did he want?

Eventually, she got tired of him not doing anything and decided to talk to him about it. Unfortunately, Iroh was a much sought out man, very busy indeed. Inconspicuously, Korra caught his gaze and raised her brows.

_What? _She mouthed.

Iroh shook his head and looked away. He spent the rest of the time staring at his lap.

Korra, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and never took her eyes off him until he had stood up and shook hands with the speaker. She looked around to Tenzin and mentally swore. She just missed everything. Throughout the encounter, Iroh smiled then quickly frowned and Korra noticed the slight reddening on his cheeks.

Waving off Tenzin, Korra followed Iroh down the hall and tried to gain his attention. Iroh stopped suddenly having a stream of people walking past him.

Korra walked up to him and was close enough to see him inhale deeply.

"You wanted something?" He smiled.

Korra leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. He was doing it again. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He was stunned. "You uh… you have gorgeous lips."

_Well. _

"Thanks?" Korra replied unsure. To be honest, she didn't really know what to expect.

"Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?" Iroh asked.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N:I don't flipping know?


End file.
